callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1014
The M1014 is a semi-automatic shotgun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), and Modern Warfare 2.'' It is very powerful but has a low capacity and considerable reloading time. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player In Singleplayer, the magazine holds 7 shells (up to approximately 77 total), loaded individually. It can be found in Hunted, Safehouse, Ultimatum, All In, No Fighting In The War Room, and Mile High Club. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the M1014 has a 4 shell capacity, and is unlocked at Level 31. The M1014 can be equipped with either a Red Dot Sight attachment (after killing 25 enemies) or a Foregrip attachment (after killing 50 enemies), which replaces perk 1. The M1014 is also one of the golden weapons. However, the M1014 has a number of distinctions likely to preserve game balance. The M1014 has a relatively small ammo capacity (4 shell capacity, compared to the W1200's 7 shell capacity and tied with the R700 for the smallest ammo capacity in the game) and a long reload time. In addition, like the W1200 , the M1014 will not be able to inflict damage beyond a certain range. The Steady Aim perk will increase accuracy, but the effect is negligible in close quarters combat. However, the M1014's effectiveness does increase at close to mid-range combat. The regular reload time of the M1014 exposes a defenseless player in the event that the entire four shell magazine fails to kill an enemy or additional enemies appear. The Sleight of Hand perk remedies this by decreasing reload time, reducing player vulnerability with the shotgun. Image:m1014_4.png|M1014 Image:autoshottyiron_4.png|Ironsights Image:autoshottygold_4.png|The Gold M1014 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS) The M1014 appears as the only shotgun in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. As mentioned before, the M1014 is the only shotgun in game, used by all factions. The NDS version of the M1014 looks vaguely similar to the M1014 on the consoles, but sports a black color scheme, as opposed to a brown color scheme. The M1014 is semi-automatic as well, but it has a very low Firecap, so it seems like it isn't semi-automatic, like the W1200. This causes most players treat it as a pump-action shotgun, despite the lack of a pumping animation. Despite these facts, it has a couple unique advantages not seen on other shotguns. First of all, its pellets have unlimited range, though they will spread apart as the range between the player an the target increases. The spread actually stops after a certain distance, though is still spread apart enough to eliminate its one-shot kill ability. The pellets also spread in the same pattern each time. This allows the player to expend all eight shells to make a kill at long ranges. The qualities of the M1014 makes it excellent for all ranges, though it is recommended to keep an assault rifle or sub machine gun with you. Even though the M1014 is an excellent weapon, it is only recommended for close ranges in multiplayer. This is because the player will be overwhelmed by long range weapons (M16, AK-47), or sub machine guns (MAC-10, MP5). File:m1014_ds.png File:m1014iron_ds.png|Iron sights. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer In Singleplayer, the magazine holds 7 shells (up to approximately 77 total), loaded individually. It's used by the U.S. Army Rangers, Task Force 141, and the U.S. Navy SEALs. In missions when the player is given one, it is useful for close quarters engagements as it is very powerful. Multiplayer The M1014 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''and is unlocked at Level 54 in multiplayer. Unlike the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version, this M1014 is classified as a secondary weapon, can accept a silencer, lacks the spare shell holder on the side, and has a flashlight mounted under the barrel which is purely for aesthetic purposes. Although the M1014 is very powerful with a capped rate of fire of about 444 RPM, it holds only 4 shells and needs to be reloaded frequently, albeit with a modest reload time. This makes Extended Mags a useful attachment for it, though it only increases its ammo count by 2. Interestingly, if a player manages to pull the trigger quickly enough, he/she can actually shoot 2 shells simultaneously, something not achievable with the Striker. When fired quickly, the weapon has decent vertical recoil and some slight, random side-to-side recoil, though this may be purely visual. The weapon resettles back to the original aim point and the grip speeds this settling. Using a silencer is not at all recommended because the range is made very short, and the rate of fire is lowered for reasons unknown. The M1014 benefits from a variety of perks: Steady Aim and Stopping Power both increase the chances of one shot kills. However, due to the ability to fire shells in quick succession despite the fire cap, two shot kills do not take much longer. However, two-shot kills require more frequent reloading, which can be offset somewhat by Sleight of Hand. Lightweight is very effective with this weapon, as it allows the player to close the distance a little bit between shots, making the second shot more deadly but this reduces the overall damage of each pellet meaning it will be more difficult to kill at longer distances. The Pro upgrade for Lightweight is also useful when combined with Marathon can let users get even closer to enemies and fire very quickly after doing so which also helps greatly. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *Grip *Holographic Sight *FMJ *Extended Magazines File:m1014_6.png|The M1014. File:M1014_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight File:M1014_Winter_Camo.jpg|The M1014 with Arctic Camouflage, as seen in Museum Video Golden M1014 Video:Benelli M1014 Trivia *If the game is set to the French language, the M1014 will be called the "Benelli M4", and when playing in German the M1014 is called "M4". *Under the ironsights, there is a reference to San Diego, CA. * In the Create-a-Class image for Modern Warfare 2, the M1014's trigger is not visible. * The M1014 in Modern Warfare 2 has an unusable flashlight attached to the hand rest. * In the museum, there is an M1014 with Arctic camouflage. * Players often refer to the M1014 as the "M10" due it being easier to say or type M10 than M1014. *There are 6 shells in a holder on the side of the Call of Duty 4 M1014. This is odd, as the magazine capacity is always either 7 shells (singleplayer) or 4 shells (multiplayer). Also, the shells can never be used, even if the player is out of ammo. *The shell holder on the side of the gun is present in Modern Warfare, but absent in Modern Warfare (DS) and Modern Warfare 2. *The pickup/kill log icon is the same model of the one in Modern Warfare in Modern Warfare 2. The same goes with the M4A1 Carbine. Category:Shotguns